memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Riddles (episode)
Cast list and airdate info? Can anybody include a complete cast list and writer credit, plus airdate? gul garak 06:10, 8 July 2006 (UTC) :The airdate in on the sidebar, 3 November 1999. Can't help with the rest. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:15, 8 July 2006 (UTC) The riddle What's the riddle Neelix recites to Tuvok, and the answer? 18:33, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Here you go: ::NEELIX: Okay, here goes. A lone Ensign finds himself stranded on a class L planetoid with no rations. His only possession, a calendar. When Starfleet finds him twelve months later, he's in perfect health. Why didn't he starve to death? ::TUVOK: It is a theoretical possibility that such planetoids contain hot water springs, which could sustain the man for several weeks. ::NEELIX: But not for a whole year. ::TUVOK: I concur. Logic dictates that the Ensign in question would perish. ::NEELIX: Aha, ha. I stumped you. As a matter of fact, he not only survived, but his belly was full. Why? Because he feasted on dates from the calendar. ::TUVOK: Your answer is merely wordplay, it has no basis in reality. Now, if you'll excuse me. :That what you were looking for? --OuroborosCobra talk 19:12, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Plot hole It's not entirely clear why Naroq was so willing to volunteer giving up his equipment to the Ba'neth at the end, given that this would mean an end to his life's work? --CoffeeBlack 15:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :simple if he didnt it would have meant an end to his life also he could have had some sort of backup plan Tuvok's handedness At the beginning Tuvok is seen wearing his sidearm on the right hand side (with tricorder mounted on the left) - this would seem to indicate that he's left-handed as it would be extremely awkward to draw a phaser mounted on the right with the right hand (Neelix wears his phaser on the left side)? OTOH, Vulcans may all be ambidextrous. I haven't checked with other episodes, it was just very noticeable at the beginning of this one.--CoffeeBlack 11:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) "Clink" sound at the end of the episode when Tuvok says "Its not" Hey, just wondering if you guys noticed that, after Tuvok says "Its not" his right eyebrow raises and you can hear a "Clink" which means that some of the "other" tuvok is still in him, and I also wanna ask if its important to have this in the information. If you cant find it, its like 3-4 seconds before the end credits show up. --MPC 18:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : I haven't actually checked if this sound is there, but assuming it is, I'd advise that this information still shouldn't be added. It's only speculation that the clink means what you think it does. On some wikis (and for many wiki users) that's fine but if you add it here it's likely to be removed pretty quickly. 01:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, it is in there but I find it is kind of obvious and does not need to be pointed out. The whole point of that scene was that a little of the former Tuvok was still there and the writers used comedy to point that out (or maybe it was added in post production). – Distantlycharmed 02:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) the jazz piece? At around 37 minutes Neelix walks into Tuvok's quarters where he is listening to a sample of Tom's jazz database. If anybody knows the title of it, I think it should be included in "Background information" or whatever the heading is. for one, I would like to know what it was. Flowers for Algernon Mainly speculation, but it could lead to further research on the writers' intent. Has anyone else noticed a similarity between this episode's premise and the 1958 novel Flowers for Algernon, by Daniel Keyes? The main character Charlie, shares a great many attributes with the "changed Tuvok". Might be happenstance, or one of the writers might have admitted to it in an interview at some point. Would be interesting to find out. :So go try to find out :-) -- Capricorn (talk) 08:12, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Universal translator and play on words How does the universal translator (which in the end is just a technical device) achieve this? Is it possible that the translator makes speaker and receiver actually think in English? I cannot think of any other explanation. 15:00, June 8, 2016 (UTC)